


伊索和红桶的一天~

by Rakusen



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakusen/pseuds/Rakusen
Summary: 仅供赏析，严禁二传作者：混沌邪恶鲸鱼子搬运，存档，多我来说只算肉汤~





	伊索和红桶的一天~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [英雄人设反派剧本](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556270) by 混沌邪恶鲸鱼子. 



> 仅供赏析，严禁二传  
> 作者：混沌邪恶鲸鱼子  
> 搬运，存档，多我来说只算肉汤~

伊索没有发出脚步声的走在楼道里，这个地方昨晚被蝙蝠家、被他们联合铲点，但危险依然存在。 这里曾是一群魔法师的聚集地，空气中浮动着魔法存在过的金色因子，伊索必须小心翼翼的，因为他不知道什么地方会有危险或者之类的。 当伊索感觉到身后突然凑近的熟悉气息时，他顿了顿，放松了手上紧握着的刀，被皮手套圈住的手指按着他的嘴巴，另一只手圈着他的腰拉着他进了一个死胡同。 为了避免伊索撞到身后的房门上，杰森依然垫在伊索的身后，承接了伊索的力道撞在门板上，伊索的背贴在杰森温暖坚硬的胸膛上。 伊索把拔出来的刀重新插回了腰带的刀袋里。 “你不担心我是敌人？”杰森把薄唇凑到伊索耳边,轻声问道。 杰森的声音传入他的耳朵合着一种酥麻麻的感觉，有些痒痒的，伊索下意识一抖，耳朵不小心擦到了杰森的唇瓣。“如果是敌人，你不会有接触到我的机会，我知道是你。” 伊索的回答让杰森比较满意，他抓着伊索腰的手稍微放松改为揽住伊索的腰，杰森霸道的说道：“不行，不是敌人也不可以触碰你，比如蝙蝠侠的得意门生们。” 伊索明白杰森说的是谁，他的小鸟家人，迪克的确喜欢搭自己肩，不对，他喜欢搭所有人的肩。但更大的原因可能出在两岁的达米安身上，伊索挑眉：“别忘了，你也是蝙蝠侠的‘得意门生’。” 只有伊索，他的毕生绝学几乎都出自夜魔和小丑，他没有学习蝙蝠能够教给他的，那会打乱他原本的攻击节奏。 “哼...”杰森发出一声意义不明的轻哼，他抓起一缕伊索有些湿润的发丝放在鼻边轻嗅，希望伊索的身上没有沾上一点点属于达米安身上的味道。 伊索的发丝上是杰森平时用的洗发露的香味。 杰森发出不可思议的感叹：“天？” 杰森忍不住低声问道：“你用了我的洗头水？哈？难怪我觉得我的洗头水总是不够用？你做这种事多久了？嗯？”伊索盗窃的行为让杰森很是情动，却忍不住想用语言去羞辱伊索。 韦恩庄园的洗头水是杰森专门带回去的，放在他的房间里的，只有他的房间里有，昨晚他们是在伊索的房间里过的夜。 伊索并不常和杰森待在一起，虽然他加入了杰森的法外组，但他们很少在一起执行任务，他们更擅长单独行动。伊索偶尔会回到他们的据点，洗个澡换身衣服再匆匆出门。 他总是有忙不完的任务。要不是圣诞节，杰森几乎很难逮到伊索有空的一天。 伊索勾起虚伪的假笑：“实际上我做过的比你想的要多得多。” “什么？”杰森不得不承认，他对伊索的话感到了好奇。 “比如...”伊索转了个身伸出手臂环住杰森的脖颈，双手紧扣在杰森颈后。伊索踮起脚尖像杰森刚才做的那样，凑在杰森的耳边哈了口气道：“对着你堆在浴室里的衣物自慰。” 说完伊索眨眨眼，嘴角勾起幅度轻轻地咬上杰森的耳朵。 下一秒伊索被杰森抱着互换了个位置，他被杰森砸在门板上，门板被砸的发出一声‘咚’的闷响，伊索的后背传来撞击门板的疼痛。 杰森一只宽大有力的手掌钳住伊索的双手，把它们置于头顶，杰森一条腿顶开伊索的双腿，抬高那条支撑着伊索整个重量的腿，让伊索只能屈着身体，坐在他的腿上，脚尖打直了颤抖着，因为触碰不到地面。 杰森眯起双眸，居高临下的打量在他的掌控下动弹不得的伊索。 “你确定？你知道我从不会忍耐。” 伊索想耸耸肩，他发现做不到，只能扯出一个露出尖牙的笑容。“哈，我以为你跟在我身后扯我到这里来是想做什么。” “那么，就做你想做的。”伊索瞥了眼杰森鼓起的裤裆。“你硬了哦？” “因为什么？”伊索故作疑惑的问道。 伊索假装看不见杰森冒着幽光仿佛要把他拆骨入腹的灰蓝色双眸。 “唔？我对着你堆在浴室里的衣物自慰？”伊索的语气疑问着还打了个弯儿。 确实如伊索所猜想，他那句话让杰森当时就硬了起来。 谁会想到呢？他的同伴罗伊？他的导师夜魔？他的兄弟罗宾鸟们？或者他的父亲布鲁斯·韦恩？ 不，除了他杰森·托德，没人知道冷酷对任何事物都漠不关心的小丑之子狂欢兔背地里是什么样子。 狂欢兔伊索·韦恩的另一面只给他一个人看过，也只会给他一个人看。这一认知更是让杰森硬的发疼。 杰森放开嵌着伊索的手掌，他松开腿让伊索掉下来，伊索突然掉到地上，他一屁股坐在地上还没来得及抱怨，他的长发突然被杰森抓起，揪着他头皮一阵深疼。 杰森揪着伊索迫使他的脸贴近自己的裆部。 “舔。”杰森的声音从伊索的头顶传来，低沉中夹着如同风暴般只需稍微靠近就会万劫不复的欲望。 伊索轻笑一声，他倒是没想到杰森会以这种方式侮辱自己，他们之间应该是平等的，但伊索不介意偶尔给杰森些许甜头，他的头缓缓贴近杰森的裆部，湿热的舌头隔着杰森薄薄的迷彩裤布料轻轻的舔舐着杰森被迷彩裤包裹着的硬物。 杰森很想催促伊索加快进度，但他却沉迷伊索对他的物件小心翼翼又虔诚的态度。 过了一小会儿，伊索觉得差不多了，他轻轻咬住杰森的裤子拉链向下拉开，硬物猛地从中弹出打在伊索的脸上。抽的伊索的脸一阵发疼，伊索愣了愣抬头看了眼杰森，正好对上杰森深意的笑容。 “你没穿内裤，你早就算计好的。”伊索的声音有些愤怒，他以为杰森是临时起意，结果是算计已久。伊索打算站起来。“你猜怎么着？我不打算参加你的小游戏了。你就顶着小杰森继续执行任务吧。” 说罢，伊索还伸出手指弹了弹小杰森，杰森倒吸口气，只见他的小杰森肿得更大了。 “你猜怎么着，我拒绝。”杰森笑了一下，伸手抓住伊索的头向小杰森贴去。 连鼻翼间都是杰森的味道，伊索眨眨眼，睫毛扫在杰森的腿间，他咧嘴笑了一下，一只手握住杰森的柱身舌头轻舔着它，偶尔吮吸一下，动作漫不经心，让杰森更是躁动不已。 似乎是感觉到了杰森的不耐也或许是发现他们在这里耽误太多时间了，伊索终于决定加快进度，他用牙齿轻蹭了一下柱尖感受到柱身不由自主的抽动，他收起牙齿张开嘴将其整个吞入。 他用喉咙发出咕噜咕噜的响声，由于喉咙被硬物堵住只能发出颤抖让喉咙里的大棒更加舒服，嘿，狂欢兔牌飞机杯。 杰森再也受不了伊索的刺激和挑逗，他猛地按住伊索的头颅，挺动着胯部在伊索嘴里奔腾，他很喜欢伊索在他的抽动下无法正常呼吸，喉咙下意识的痉挛带来的刺激感，但杰森还是有度的。 他可不想弄死伊索，所以他每有几次动作就会完全的把小杰森从伊索嘴里抽出，带出一条半透明的淫秽的不知名液体的线掉在伊索的嘴边。 突如其来的脚步声让杰森和伊索都顿了顿，杰森下意识的扯下上身的皮夹克打算罩着伊索，但又硬生生的停下了动作，在这里的人只会是迪克、提姆或者蝙蝠侠，杰森觉得应该让他们知道伊索和他的关系，就算他们早就在一次家庭聚会上承认了他们正交往的关系。 但是，杰森眯了眯眼，总有人在窥视他的东西，他要杜绝一切可能性。这样想着杰森更是毫无顾忌的继续把自己往伊索的嘴里送。 “额...？杰森？”迪克站在死胡同的边缘，外边的灯光照在死胡同的边缘，微弱的灯光并不能让他看清里面的动作，但是从杰森嘴里发出的低吟让他认出了此人的身份。 杰森没有回头，甚至连动作都没有停顿，继续做着该做的事情，倒是伊索因为紧张而吞咽了一下口水让杰森觉得更爽。 杰森发出的这种声音让迪克很熟悉，因为迪克泡过的女孩都能绕韦恩庄园走两圈。所以...杰森是在？额？ 迪克好奇的视线投向被杰森高大的身躯挡住的跪在地上的那人。 伊索发出一声小声的不可控制的抗拒的呻吟，因为他感觉到杰森快要完事了，他嘴巴里的物件正在肿大抽搐，伊索的嘴巴快要包不住了，但他依然努力着。 突然迪克的俊脸爆红，他听出来了，那是伊索的声音，但又几乎听不出，因为他从没听过伊索这样的声音，完全沉浸于欲望的声音。要知道伊索平时的声音都是冷冰冰几乎没有起伏，或者抄着一副属于过去小丑的嘲讽音调。 那真的是伊索吗？ 迪克没忍住瞥了一眼，他看到了跪在杰森脚边的熟悉的腿甲（因为之前伊索的左腿被缝合过，所以特意装上了腿甲保护那条腿。）以及垂在耳边的长发和一部分陀红的脸色。 突然一道冰冷的视线让迪克猛的一抖，他抬起头，发现杰森转过了半个头眼神冰冷的盯着自己。 一种慌张感涌上了迪克的心脏，耽误了杰森这档子事，他会被杰森揍的吧？一定会！他不想继被伊索打折腿之后又被杰森打成筛子，迪克干巴巴的说道：“杰森，你和...早点完事，我先走了，提姆找到解药了。” “快滚，别逼我揍你。”杰森的语气冰冷一点都不想是在纵情的样子。 迪克刷的一下消失在了死胡同，像是完全没有出现过的样子。 杰森这时也终于来了感觉，他抽出小杰森，握着随意撸动了一下射在了伊索脸上，伊索出自自卫下意识闭上了眼睛，避免精液射到他眼睛里，但杰森射的他满脸到处都是，伊索愣愣的睁开眼，他脸色陀红，喘着气，他睫毛上的重物告诉他，杰森的确射了他一脸。 他的脸上、脖子上到处都是。杰森此时还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，他闭着眼睛。 伊索舔了舔他嘴角膻腥味的液体，他站起来，从杰森手里抽出他紧握着的皮夹克，随意的把身上的精液擦干净。“走吧，该回去了。” 伊索绕过杰森向前走两步，杰森抓住伊索的手腕。杰森舔舔嘴角，绕到伊索的身前，注视着伊索的裆部，声音低沉蛊惑：“你不需要我帮你解决一下？” “..等等？”杰森仔细观察了一下伊索看起来并未隆起的裆部，突然他发出一声不可控制的爆笑。“天？你居然射过了？仅仅因为给我口了一次？” “看起来我真的是魅力无限，至少对你来说。什么时候？我射的时候吗？”杰森调侃的问道。 “快把裤子穿好Jay.”伊索恶狠狠的瞪了他一眼，不再理会杰森，他理了理自己的额发调整了脸上的表情向集合点走去，杰森保持着笑容跟上伊索。 哈，甜蜜美好的圣诞节。 


End file.
